Sweet Talk
by Noxialis
Summary: - Morgan/Reid - Part of my Candy Hearts Series III - Morgan starts to worry Reid's expecting something more on Valentine's Day.


**Title:** Sweet Talk

**Pairing:** Morgan/Reid

**Summary:** Morgan worries that Reid's expecting something more for Valentine's Day.

**Notes:** I don't know if these stats are accurate, but if they aren't, let's just pretend they are. For Reid's reputation.

I own nothing.

* * *

It was going to be Morgan and Reid's first Valentine's Day together as a couple, and while Morgan had debated whether or not they should do something bigger, Reid had convinced him that a simple, if romantic, night together would be best. They made plans to go to a nice bistro, then go back to Reid's place to watch a movie or two, and then end the the evening with some mind-blowing sex. It sounded like a good plan, and Morgan was very much looking forward to it.

But Reid seemed to be spouting a lot of Valentine's Day themed trivia facts lately.

"_Did you know about three percent of people give their pets a Valentine's Day present?"_ he innocently asked Morgan one time they were taking Clooney for a walk.

"_There are approximately one billion valentines sent each year all over the world."_ he told Prentiss one morning when she found a few cards at her desk.

"_Fifty-two percent of men propose on Valentine's Day."_ he said in the middle of a conversation that Morgan couldn't remember.

"_Fifty-three percent of women dump their boyfriends if they don't give them anything on Valentine's Day."_ he said in the middle of their latest case when they found out the unsub had gotten dumped the previous Valentine's Day.

"_Did you know the average amount of money spent for Valentine's gifts is ninety dollars?"_ he mentioned on the day itself when Garcia was cooing over a box of chocolates and a pink stuffed bear that Kevin had given her.

It was no surprise that Reid would be spouting off all sorts of random facts about a holiday when it came around, but by the time for their date, Morgan was wondering if he shouldn't have picked a higher-class restaurant, if they should have gone out to the theatre, whether or not he should have gotten a bigger box of chocolates. He even entertained the fear that Reid would be expecting him to propose or something for their date, but shooed away the thought with the rational part of his mind that said they hadn't even been dating for a year and Reid would not be anticipating something of that magnitude.

He hadn't been this nervous since they first began dating, and groaned while he buried his face in the soft fur of Clooney's neck. The dog pawed eagerly at his legs and gave him a soft woof, which Morgan chose to interpret as a "Man up, you've got a sexy nerd to take out" and patted the dog in thanks. He let go and brushed off as much dog hair as he could before the doorbell rang.

Morgan felt his uneasiness waver away as the date went on. Sometimes a thought would occur to him and the nervousness built up again, but a few seconds of staring at Reid's smiling face would settle it. The credits were rolling on their movie when Reid started kissing him, shifting so he was straddling Morgan's lap. Morgan moaned in response and gripped the younger man's hips, sliding his shirt and vest up to reveal a smooth expanse of skin underneath. They fumbled with each other for a while, hands roaming freely and tongues occupied, until Reid's vest was behind him on the floor and both their shirts were wide open.

Reid leaned back, his flushed face and dilated pupils at odds with the childish grin on his lips. "Thanks so much, Derek," he said, his fingers tracing patterns on the other's chest. "This has been the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

Morgan smiled and pecked a quick kiss to the other man's lips. "How'd you like to make it even better?" he teased, giving Reid a quick roll of his hips that the other man greatly appreciated, if the feel of his arousal against Morgan's was any indication.

"Mmm," Reid hummed, pressing his body closer to Morgan and giving his lip a quick nip. "Let's."


End file.
